Antes Que Seja Tarde
by celestielnovak
Summary: Castiel perdeu sua graça e está sofrendo diretamente o efeito negativo de sua humanidade, tendo que lidar com suas angustias e vazio existencial. Contando apenas com seus amigos, os irmãos Winchesters, ele precisa escolher entre querer continuar ou não, e precisa aprender a lidar com a solidão e com o amor que o consome, cada vez mais intenso. Contém spoilers!
1. Um jeans surrado e uma camiseta

1

**Um jeans surrado e uma camiseta.**

— Não há mais nada que possa ser feito, Dean. — Sam ergueu o olhar da tela do notebook e o direcionou ao irmão, que andava devagar de um lado a outro da sala do bunker, com uma expressão carregada no rosto devido à preocupação pelos últimos acontecimentos.

Enquanto andava como um tigre enjaulado, Dean mantinha o cenho franzido e os lábios contraídos. Estava visivelmente descontente. Ao ouvir as palavras de Sam, ele, imediatamente, parou de andar e encarou o irmão fixamente:

— Que merda, Sam! Tem que haver alguma coisa que possa ser feita! – Bufou.

Com um suspiro de cansaço e exasperação, Sam fechou o notebook e passou as mãos pelos olhos e depois pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os atrás das orelhas. Ele se levantou e se aproximou do irmão, baixando o máximo que podia o tom de voz para que somente Dean o pudesse ouvir:

— A única solução é mantê-lo vivo usando a graça de outros anjos... E isso ele não quer mais fazer. Estamos de mãos atadas.

— Qual é, Sam? Tem que haver outro modo! Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que ele não vai querer virar um serial killer de anjos e sair matando todos por aí para roubar a graça deles. — Dean coçou a cabeça e fez uma careta demonstrando sua completa insatisfação com a situação, depois voltou a encarar Sam – ele é um dos mocinhos, cara, não é o vilão! Pelo menos não é mais – completou ao se recordar de quantos problemas Castiel havia causado no passado.

— Roubar a graça de um anjo não implica exatamente em ter que mata-lo. Metatron roubou a graça de Castiel e ele permaneceu vivo, como humano. Anna também perdeu sua graça e permaneceu viva.

— Ela permaneceu sim... num manicômio! Então, não seria quase a mesma coisa matar ou condenar um anjo a virar humano? Não é o fato de ser humano que está destruindo o Cas? Ele não suporta as angústias humanas, ele não consegue lidar com esse vazio que existe em nós. E seu corpo está se desintegrando aos poucos. — O mais velho piscou várias vezes tentando limpar a visão embaçada por lágrimas que começavam a se formar nos cantos dos olhos.

— Isso tudo por causa da graça que não era a dele, Dean!

— Sam, o Cas não quer tomar a graça de mais ninguém. Ele desistiu, irmão.

Sam tornou-se pensativo. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito para salvar a vida de Castiel. Nem mesmo com a ajuda de Crowley eles conseguiram alguma resposta ou solução. O rei do inferno insistia para que começassem uma caçada aos anjos, para assim manter a vida de Castiel, mas isso só podia mesmo ser uma proposta de Crowley, pois ele também se beneficiaria com o desaparecimento dos anjos da face da terra e do céu. Seus demônios teriam mais liberdade para agir na busca pelas preciosas almas humanas.

— Dean, eu lamento muito. Acho que tudo o que nos resta agora é nos preparamos para quando chegar a hora e aceitar os fatos como são.

— Não! Nós nunca fomos assim, Sam! — Dean gesticulava nervoso. — Nós sempre procuramos dar um jeito nas coisas! — O Winchester mais velho travou os dentes e apertou os olhos, levantando também o tom de voz, deixando vir à tona toda a sua indignação — e não vai ser agora que vou pregar o rabo numa cadeira e ficar esperando nosso amigo morrer. Se você não quer lutar, você fica aqui, mas eu vou cair no mundo e não vou voltar até encontrar um jeito de salvar a vida do Cas!

— Não seja idiota, Dean! Quando você voltar pode ser muito tarde! — Sam segurou forte no braço do irmão, tentando fazer com que Dean compreendesse que não havia mais esperanças, e que agora tudo que podia ser feito era tentar tornar melhores e mais felizes os últimos dias de Castiel na Terra.

Os lábios de Dean tremeram, enquanto seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e lacrimosos. A vida sempre os surpreendia com coisas ruins. Por que razão precisava ser sempre assim? Por que todos que se relacionavam com eles precisavam partir? Ele se perguntava, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar que o deixava sufocado. Desviou seu olhar da direção dos olhos de Sam, que o fuzilavam enquanto Sam ficava a espera que ele compreendesse o sentido de suas palavras.

— Ele precisa de você aqui, Dean, ao lado dele. Precisamos ficar e cuidar dele até o fim. Somos uma família, lembra? Cas é o nosso irmão do coração.

Estavam de pé se encarando, a mão de Sam permanecia no braço de Dean, este um pouco ofegante pelo esforço de controlar sua emoção, sob o efeito do que o irmão acabara de dizer. Sam percebeu o impacto que suas últimas palavras tiveram em Dean, que pareceu ponderar, quando Castiel entrou carregando uma pequena pilha de lençóis e um travesseiro. Antes de se embrenhar sala adentro, ele se deteve, observando os irmãos. Compreendeu que deviam estar numa de suas intermináveis discussões, por isso hesitou, ficou parado lá olhando para eles.

Castiel havia acabado de sair do banho e estava vestindo somente um roupão. Ainda tinha os cabelos escuros molhados e despenteados e sua barba havia sido feita no banho. Tinha a pele do rosto lisa, diferente de quando ainda era um anjo e não precisava se dedicar à sua higiene pessoal, pois seus poderes angelicais o mantinham sempre limpo, com aquela barba levemente áspera e por fazer. Com o rosto limpo assim, ele parecia mais novo, delicado. Havia um leve corte próximo ao maxilar que fora feito pela lamina de barbear um pouco desgastada e a pouca habilidade do anjo em barbear-se. Ele parecia levemente abatido, mas não parecia estar tão mal, a caminho do fim, como ele estava. Restara nele um pouco da graça roubada de Adina por Crowley, porém, ela não duraria muito mais e em breve acabaria, e quando isso acontecesse seria questão de dias para que Castiel partisse para sempre. Assim que ele se deteve, Sam e Dean voltaram para ele a sua atenção. Ele parecia desconfortável por ter interrompido os dois irmãos.

Ficaram os três se olhando por alguns instantes, antes que Sam voltasse a se sentar diante da mesa onde estava o computador e recomeçasse suas pesquisas. Dean se manteve olhando para Castiel por alguns momentos. A visão de Castiel parado diante dele, segurando aqueles lençóis, metido naquele roupão, com aquela expressão de criança que acaba de ser pega aprontando alguma bagunça, o deixou ainda mais angustiado. Sentiu-se desmanchar por dentro em tristeza ao pensar que nunca mais o veria, um dia. Nunca mais olharia para aqueles olhos azuis. Castiel continuava lá, parado, olhando para Dean como se esperasse que ele autorizasse sua entrada na sala de vez.

— Algum problema, Cas? — perguntou Dean, lançando sobre o anjo um olhar de durão, engrossando o tom de voz, tentando não demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. — Vai ficar aí parado me olhando?

— Espero não ter atrapalhado a conversa de vocês, Dean.

— Não atrapalhou — falaram ao mesmo tempo, os irmãos. Sam sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador, Dean sem tirar os olhos do anjo.

Só depois de ouvir a resposta foi que Castiel se mexeu, continuou seu caminho até um sofá próximo e começou a abrir os lençóis e a cobri-lo, se preparando para arrumar sua cama para se deitar, sendo acompanhado com o olhar por Dean. Ainda não havia terminando seu trabalho e estava com o travesseiro ainda em suas mãos, quando Dean o interrompeu.

— O que você está fazendo, Cas?

— Arrumando a minha cama. Preciso me deitar. Eu estou com... sono — ele demorou um pouco pra dizer a última palavra.

Sono. "Anjos não dormem", Sam tinha dito numa outra ocasião em que Castiel estivera sem seus poderes. Como deveria estar sendo difícil para Castiel se acostumar com a humanidade que agora trazia em si. Além de todas as imposições fisiológicas do ser, ainda havia aquela dor profunda na alma, aquele vazio enorme como um buraco negro consumindo tudo ao seu redor. Aquela ânsia que não podia ser aliviada e que ele não compreendia. Mesmo com Castiel sorrindo, Dean podia ver a dor na face do anjo, em cada linha que se formava quando ele apertava mais os olhos para sorrir.

A conversa que se iniciava entre o Winchester mais velho e o anjo chamava a atenção de Sam, que desviou o olhar da tela para a cena que se desenrolava diante dele.

— Não! Pode parar por aí! — disse Dean, abusando de seu tom mais autoritário enquanto se aproximava de Castiel o encarando de cima, acreditando que assim pareceria menos emotivo e mais controlado. — Você não vai mais dormir aí. Vai dormir no meu quarto, na minha cama!

—O quê?! — desta vez foram Sam e Castiel que perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo coro, com seus olhos em Dean.

Castiel parou seu movimento no meio e, com uma expressão de dúvida em seu rosto, passou a alternar rápidos olhares entre Dean e Sam; e Sam fazia a mesma coisa, alternando olhares entre Castiel e Dean, e este, arregalando levemente seus olhos e passando a mão nervosamente sobre a boca crispada, se moveu depressa lançando um olhar furtivo para o sofá.

— Qual é o problema de vocês dois? Vou precisar desenhar? — Dean esbravejou e pegou, com um movimento brusco, o travesseiro das mãos de Castiel, arremessando-o no sofá. — Eu não falei que ele vai dormir comigo! Ele vai dormir lá, e eu aqui! Deu pra entender?

— É claro, Dean — Castiel murmurou, baixando a cabeça levemente, evitando contato visual com os irmãos.

Dean estava corado. Seu rosto de pele clara e sardenta não tinha como ficar mais vermelho. Será que aqueles dois idiotas tinham pensado mesmo que ele estava convidando Castiel para dormir com ele? Castiel certamente não havia entendido, mas Sam, com toda certeza, só estava sendo malicioso. Ele se atirou no sofá, se deitou e fechou os olhos, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e fingiu estar indiferente aos outros dois.

— Puxa, Dean. Por um momento eu até pensei que... — Sam não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido por Dean que urrou um "cala essa boca, Sam!" tão raivoso que o Winchester mais novo se sentiu levemente aborrecido.

Castiel, que naquele momento estava alternando olhares entre os irmãos e já se encontrava menos constrangido, suspirou:

— Dean, você não precisa fazer isso. Esse sofá não é muito confortável. Você não vai se sentir bem amanhã pela manhã.

— É exatamente por isso, Cas! Você está precisando descansar, e agora vá se deitar e tratar de dormir, ok? E não vai babar na minha fronha! — Dean resmungou, cruzando as pernas e balançando levemente os pés, parecendo estar completamente relaxado e ignorando tudo à sua volta, o que não era bem verdade.

— Certo... Então, boa noite, Dean. Boa noite, Sam. — Castiel falou ao se retirar da sala, indo um pouco a contragosto para o quarto de Dean.

— Boa noite, Cas! — os dois responderam, mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo.

O cheiro de café recém passado e bacon na chapa se espalhou pelo bunker, e isso fez com que Sam despertasse de vez. Estava naquela moleza, com preguiça de sair do sofá onde tinha passado a noite, confundindo sonhos com pensamentos bobos, quando sentiu o ar inundado com aquele cheiro da comida gordurosa tão apreciada por seu irmão. Sam já havia falado pra Dean maneirar no preparo daqueles pratos porque empesteava o ar do bunker com aquele cheiro. Após uma passada rápida no banheiro para aliviar a bexiga, dar uma lavada no rosto e escovar os dentes, ele se dirigiu para a cozinha, onde um Dean Winchester resmungão, vestindo um roupão por cima da parte de baixo de um pijama curto, remexia frigideiras e pratos.

— Quantas vezes eu já falei para você não cozinhar isso? Eu busco nossa comida se for preciso, só para esse cheiro e toda essa gordura não ficarem impregnados em tudo por aqui.

— Estou acordado há horas, Sam. Estou com fome. Não ia ficar esperando a bela adormecida acordar para sair pra comprar comida. – Dean serviu duas canecas de café, entregou uma ao irmão e se sentou diante de um prato com ovos e bacon, com a outra caneca de café fumegante em uma das mãos. Havia deixado uma caneca vazia, reservada para quando Castiel acordasse.

—Foi você quem quis levar o Cas pra sua cama, então, não reclame de ter dormido mal. — Sam controlou um sorriso cínico com uma colherada da comida, olhando com o canto do olho para o rosto do irmão para ver sua reação à provocação, se deliciando ao ver que Dean engasgou com o café quente.

— Muito engraçadinho, Sam! —Dean falou sem sorrir, em meio ao ataque de tosse.

— Ele ainda está dormindo? — Sam tentou quebrar o clima de tensão do irmão. — Você não acha que ele já deveria ter se levantado?

— Eu não sei. Se você ainda não percebeu, eu não ando com o Cas no bolso e nem passei a noite junto com ele — resmungou Dean abrindo um jornal para ler enquanto comia seu desjejum.

— Se tivesse passado, não estaria tão mal-humorado. Alguma coisa interessante aí?

Dean ergueu o olhar do jornal e ficou encarando Sam. Suas narinas se dilataram pela respiração pesada, carregada de irritação. Sentia vontade de jogar o jornal direto na cara do irmão mais novo, mas preferiu voltar sua atenção novamente para o que tinha visto nas páginas policias — Alguns caras mortos, todos em circunstâncias estranhas, corações arrancados, perfuração no pescoço e falta de sangue em dois, e não fica muito longe daqui. Seria bom você procurar mais detalhes na internet — a última frase foi dita em tom ligeiramente autoritário.

— Mas nós não estamos mais caçando, não é? Pelo menos enquanto estamos cuidando do Cas.

— É, mas uma caçadinha aqui, outra ali, pode ajudar a espantar o tédio. Nós combinamos de cuidar dele e abandonar a busca por curas malucas, não decidimos parar totalmente de matar monstros — Dean respondia ao irmão sem retirar os olhos do jornal, só o fazendo quando Castiel adentrou a cozinha, vestindo uma de suas calças jeans e uma de suas camisetas preferidas. — Mas o que é isso? Quem te autorizou usar minhas roupas?

— Dean, pega leve com o Cas — Sam encarou o irmão, mas seu tom sério se desfez no instante em que viu Castiel vestindo as roupas do seu irmão. Naquele momento ele abriu um sorriso enorme, se divertindo com a situação.

— Bom dia, Dean! Bom dia, Sam! As minhas roupas não estavam limpas o bastante, Dean. — Castiel se serviu de café e ovos mexidos, olhando em volta e para a mesa como se procurasse por alguma coisa – não tem sanduíche de creme de amendoim e geleia?

A resposta de Sam veio na forma de um balançar de cabeça, em negativa.

— Tudo bem, Cas. Vamos combinar uma coisa: você pode dormir na minha cama, mas não mexa mais nas minhas tralhas, ok? Não pegue a porra das minhas roupas sem pedir. — Dean observou como suas calças ficavam mais apertadas no quadril de Castiel, e não deixou de reparar em como ficava justa na parte de trás, na região do traseiro, antes que o anjo se sentasse ao lado de Sam. Mergulhado em observações, o loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, em seguida torceu um pouco o nariz com ar de desdém, voltando a ler o jornal em seguida.

— Prometo devolve-las limpas, Dean. Não vou deixar meu cheiro nelas. Apesar de que agora eu estou com seu cheiro em mim por toda parte. Eu dormi com seus lençóis, e agora suas roupas... — Castiel inclinava a cabeça para cheirar as mangas da camisa enquanto falava e Dean o observava com o garfo parado a meio caminho da boca, parecendo estar tentando não pensar em bobagens enquanto ouvia Castiel se justificar. Sam, mais uma vez, tentava disfarçar suas risadinhas debochadas.

— Não, Cas, não se preocupe — Dean murmurou, passando a língua pelos lábios para retirar o gosto da comida e voltar à realidade. Tomou o ar com um suspiro profundo e voltou a olhar o jornal.

Castiel e Dean estavam combinando os termos da permanência do anjo no quarto do loiro e o que era ou não permitido usar, tocar e olhar. Dean insistia em sua privacidade e chegou ao ponto de dizer a Castiel que o expulsaria de seu quarto caso o anjo olhasse sua coleção de revistas pornô. Estavam tão concentrados na conversa que Sam conseguiu se levantar, lavou sua caneca, guardou no armário e deixou a cozinha sem que eles percebessem. Ele pegou o notebook e foi se acomodar no mesmo sofá onde tinha passado a noite.

Começou pelos sites de notícias policiais da cidade mencionada no jornal, onde as mortes de quatro homens era destaque. Corpos sem sangue, corações arrancados, vítimas de idade, classe social e raça diferentes. Em comum havia apenas o gênero masculino. Com toda certeza aquele era um caso para os Winchesters investigarem. Complicado seria convencer Castiel a permanecer no bunker, e para sua própria segurança era o mais recomendado, devidas as circunstancias em que o anjo se encontrava.

Uma olhada rápida em sites de relacionamento e redes sociais e os perfis das vítimas já se delineavam: um homem de 35 anos, branco, casado, perfeito cidadão suburbano; um jovem universitário de classe média, negro, status nas redes sociais: solteiro, em busca de um amor; um bem sucedido artista plástico, assumidamente gay, com idade em torno dos 50 anos, casado; um latino, 30 anos, recém-divorciado em busca de diversão e sexo casual, provavelmente com problemas com a Imigração.

— Ei, Dean! Acho que nós temos trabalho a fazer! — Sam falou alto o bastante para ser ouvido na cozinha pelo irmão. Pouco depois Dean já estava na sala, anotando alguns dados sobre o caso num papel. Ele e Sam sairiam para uma caçada nas imediações e teriam, finalmente, um pouco de ação.


	2. Um dia frio qualquer

Como Sam havia intuído, foi impossível convencer Castiel a permanecer no bunker enquanto ele e Dean sairiam para fazer as investigações preliminares do caso. O anjo insistiu em acompanhar os irmãos na aventura, ou em pelo menos parte dela, nas situações que não envolvessem algum perigo real. Combinaram entre eles que Castiel participaria das investigações iniciais, como nas partes que precisariam sair à procura de familiares dos mortos e testemunhas de alguns fatos, e quando eles se fariam passar por investigadores e tentariam dar uma olhada nos corpos, falar com o legista, etc.

Fazia frio naquela manhã e, apesar do céu estar azul e sem nuvens, um vento gelado e cortante assoprava forte, aumentando o desconforto de quem ousasse sair na rua sem ao menos vestir um casaco. Dean se divertia observando Sam e Castiel disputarem o lugar no banco do carona; Sam vencendo a disputa enquanto seus cabelos se agitavam com o vento e ele tentava mantê-los longe do rosto; a decepção estampada no rosto de Castiel enquanto ele, levemente encolhido pelo frio, entrava no carro e se sentava em seu lugar no banco de trás. Dean tomou seu lugar na direção, ajeitou o cinto de segurança e deu a partida no motor. Sam, ao seu lado, dava uma ultima olhada nos endereços e calculava as rotas mais rápidas entre os locais que seriam obrigados a visitar. Já estavam a meio caminho do primeiro lugar a ser visitado quando Dean deixou seus olhos verdes buscarem a imagem de Castiel pelo retrovisor. O anjo parecia desconfortável, ainda estava vestindo suas roupas e não estava usando nada para se proteger do frio e os pelos do seu braço estavam arrepiados.

— Está sentindo falta do seu sobretudo, anjinho? — ele dava às suas palavras um tom debochado, simulando um beicinho e achando graça da própria piadinha infame, enfrentando com um sorrisinho cínico o olhar de reprovação de Sam.

— Muita falta, Dean. Precisamente agora. — Castiel passava a mão pelo braço, notando a própria pele arrepiada, sem compreender a complexidade das reações de seu corpo cada vez mais humano. – É tão estranha essa sensação! É como se minha pele fosse trincar inteira, estou meio rígido e tremendo.

— Você está sentindo frio. Isso foi um arrepio. — Sam deu uma risada.

— Eu não gostei da sensação.

— Sabe, Cas, tem outras formas bem gostosas de ficar arrepiado. Você precisa experimentar. — Dean se descontraiu no assento do carro, seu olhar se distanciou perdido em algum ponto, pois ele parecia estar pensando em coisas nada inocentes. Aquele sorriso malicioso em seus lábios reforçava nele a expressão de pervertido.

— Doente! — Sam bufou, balançou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto do irmão, que continuava sorrindo, indo cada vez mais fundo em seus pensamentos imorais.

— E quais são essas formas gostosas de sentir arrepios, Dean? — Castiel encarava com seriedade a conversa, estava tão inocente quanto seu olhar, atento ao loiro na direção, a espera da lição sobre as outras formas de sentir arrepios, se encolhendo mais ao ser atingido diretamente pelo vento que entrava pela janela do carro.

Dean não se deu o trabalho de responder. Revezando as mãos no volante do impala, tirou a própria jaqueta de couro e a arremessou por cima do ombro sobre o anjo no banco de trás. Estava usando uma camisa de flanela xadrez com as mangas longas por cima de uma camiseta de malha comum, e isso já o protegeria do frio, então poderia, sem maiores problemas, emprestar sua jaqueta para Castiel. A atitude foi apreciada e apoiada pelo irmão no banco do carona através de um sorriso e um gesto com a cabeça. O loiro respondeu ao apoio com uma piscadinha e um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e não se preocupou em ouvir o agradecimento de Castiel ao vestir sua jaqueta preferida. Ele sabia que viria o de sempre acompanhado do seu nome. Castiel não conseguia dizer muitas frases sem usar seu nome no meio. Era sempre: "Olá, Dean!", "Não acho correto, Dean", "Boa noite, Dean", "O que você estava sonhando, Dean?". O Winchester mais velho sorriu sozinho e simplesmente ligou o rádio do carro em uma estação famosa por tocar os clássicos do rock que ele tanto gostava, para o desagrado de Sam e Castiel, que tinham gostos um pouco diferentes para músicas.

O primeiro local de visita era a casa onde morava uma das vítimas. O homem branco, casado, filhos pequenos, bom pai, bom marido, trabalhador. Um homem que tinha uma vida estável e feliz, nada de vícios, e só tinha como costume frequentar o boliche com alguns amigos todas as sextas à noite. Sam e Dean tomaram a frente da conversa, se apresentando à viúva inconsolável como policiais a paisana, sendo recebidos com a mesma reação habitual dos familiares das vítimas, que estranhavam o fato de precisarem falar novamente com policiais e investigadores, depois de já terem feito isso algumas vezes e o caso estar caminhando para permanecer sem solução.

O marido havia morrido no caminho de volta pra casa, após uma de suas saídas para o boliche. Sem testemunhas, sem nenhum suspeita. Não tinha inimigos, amante, ex-mulher, filhos de outro relacionamento, atritos com familiares, absolutamente nada. Fora encontrado morto por um transeunte com o peito aberto pelo que parecia ser a mordida de um animal e seu coração não havia sido encontrado. Não era preciso ser um expert para saber que se tratava de um licantropo, por que não dizer, um lobisomem.

Enquanto Sam e Castiel faziam o papel de bons policiais conversando pacientemente com a esposa enlutada, Dean pedia para dar uma ida ao banheiro, aproveitando a situação para dar uma checada nas coisas do homem, mas não havia nada suspeito. Quartos, salas, banheiros, nada que pudesse sugerir alguma pista. Somente quando ele ia deixando o ultimo banheiro da casa, foi que observou, dentro do cesto de lixo, uma pulseira de papel azul claro com bordas douradas. Algo como aquelas pulseiras que assinalam as prioridades de atendimentos e urgências em hospitais e que alguns clubes noturnos e parques também utilizam para definir as áreas de acesso ao portador. Colocou o objeto no bolso e retornou à sala, onde Castiel e Sam esperavam por ele. Observou as fotos sobre a lareira da casa. Fotos de família, a vítima com seu grupo no boliche, fotos com as crianças, fotos de casamento, mais fotos no boliche, o homem carregando um troféu. Em nenhuma das fotos no boliche o homem aparecia usando a fita em seu braço.

Deixaram a casa da vítima ligeiramente desapontados por não terem encontrado nada que pudesse dar uma dica do local por onde deveriam iniciar a caçada. No carro, enquanto se dirigiam a casa da próxima vítima, Dean mostrou a Sam a pulseira. Ambos concordaram que aquilo poderia significar uma infinidade de coisas, desde uma visita a algum clube a uma reunião ou participação em alguma espécie de culto religioso. A pulseira não significava muita coisa, uma vez que nada a relacionava diretamente com o morto.

— Nós podemos tentar pesquisar mais sobre a pulseira quando chegarmos ao bunker. Tem alguns números e letras no verso, talvez contenha alguma informação sobre a empresa que produz as fitas e através dela poderemos chegar a alguma coisa — comentava Sam, tentando se agarrar a qualquer coisa que pudesse fornecer uma pista.

— Seria muita sorte. —Dean não parecia muito animado com a investigação. Todas as vezes que seus olhos cruzavam com os olhos de Castiel através do retrovisor, ele tinha uma contração no estômago e seu coração batia forte dentro do peito. Ele começava a pensar se não deveriam estar buscando uma cura para o anjo ao invés de ficar correndo atrás de um lobisomem. Tinha a sensação de estar desperdiçando um tempo precioso, e a vontade de parar com tudo e ir ver Crowley o atormentava. Talvez, com a graça de mais um anjo, poderiam ganhar mais tempo. — Podíamos parar e tomar uma cerveja, conversar um pouco e deixar de lado essa caçada, por enquanto. O que acha, Sam?

—Sério? Era você quem estava reclamando de ficar entediado no bunker. Algo errado? — a resposta de Sam veio acompanhada da pergunta e de um olhar um pouco preocupado.

— Você tem razão, irmãozinho. Precisamos ir dar uma olhada nos locais onde ocorreram as mortes. Vamos fazer a próxima visita e em seguida paramos para tomar uma cerveja e comer alguma coisa, conversar um pouco e depois vamos checar os locais das mortes. — Dean piscou um dos olhos para o irmão e deu um sorriso torto.

— Tem algo errado, não é? — o mais novo dos irmãos tentava olhar para o rosto de Dean, mas ele se mantinha agora com o rosto voltado para frente observando o tráfego.

— Eu sei qual é o problema de seu irmão, Sam — murmurou Castiel, seu olhar vagando pelo vidro da janela do Impala, sua voz rouca e seu tom pacífico atraindo a atenção dos Winchesters.

— E qual é o meu problema, Cas?

— Você acredita que é responsável pela minha vida, Dean. E acha que não deveria estar perdendo tempo com esta caçada quando poderia estar tentando encontrar alguma forma de evitar a minha morte. — O anjo olhou novamente para os irmãos sentados no banco da frente. — Porém você não é o meu salvador, Dean. O que eu desejo agora é estar com vocês e compartilhar um pouco mais das suas vidas e do que vocês amam fazer. Aceito o meu destino e quero que vocês compreendam. Eu quero que minha vontade seja respeitada.

Se preparavam para fazer uma conversão para a direita que os levaria para uma avenida movimentada, por isso a atenção de Dean precisava estar voltada para o transito, entretanto ela não estava, por pouco não colidiram com o veículo que os flanqueava. Visivelmente alterado ao ouvir a resposta de Castiel, Dean praguejou, evitando a batida com uma freada brusca, que irritou outros motoristas e muitas buzinas foram acionadas ao mesmo tempo e muitos palavrões foram direcionado ao loiro.

— Dean, é melhor você estacionar — sugeriu Sam.

Dean ouvia as palavras de Sam sem se virar para encará-lo. Procurou uma vaga e parou o carro. Ele respirava forte, seu tórax se movendo rápido para cima e para baixo. Dava para ver que ele segurava o volante com força porque os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

— Cas... Eu não vou desistir de você, cara.

Castiel não respondeu. Permaneceu calado. Dean também não falava mais nada. Porém seus olhos se encontravam fixos através do retrovisor, o azul intenso de Castiel contra o verde fulgente do mais velho dos irmãos. Ambos naquele diálogo infinito que dispensava as palavras.

Naquele instante Sam preferiu o silencio. Voltou seu rosto para o painel do carro e deixou que seu irmão e Castiel tivessem mais um de seus momentos de olhares e silencio que sempre o deixavam um pouco à parte. Quando chegaram à casa da segunda vítima, nenhum dos três falava nada e o clima entre eles era tão tenso que daria para cortar com a faca.

Tocaram a campainha e precisaram aguardar até que a mulher gorducha, de pele morena, que os recebeu, desse uma olhada em suas identificações falsas de policiais. Com seu sotaque mexicano, ela perguntava a todo tempo se eles eram da Imigração, e só depois de ter absoluta certeza de que não teria problemas com seu visto, foi que ela decidiu permitir a entrada do trio em sua casa. Essa era vez de Sam tentar convencer a moradora que precisava ir ao toalete, portanto, ele abusava de seu charme e da sorte que tinha com mulheres mais velhas para conseguir dar uma olhada nas coisas do morto: o jovem latino recém-divorciado. Mais uma vez se depararam com uma situação pouco esclarecedora. Ele havia voltado recentemente para a casa da mãe após seu casamento ter fracassado. Muitas ex-namoradas, poucos amigos, sem filhos, fumante, com problemas com a bebida. Era um pouco explosivo. Não frequentava o boliche, mas costumava frequentar algumas casas noturnas e tinha muita pornografia nas gavetas de sua cômoda. Pornografia de todos os tipos. Enquanto revirava as gavetas do morto, Sam cuidadosamente folheava as revistas, lembrando-se sempre que não deveria deixar de lavar as mãos assim que saísse do quarto. De onde estava podia ouvir a voz compassiva de Castiel e seus conselhos para a mãe que perdera seu filho de forma tão trágica, atacado por um animal que arrebentou seu peito e arrancou seu coração a dentadas. O anjo lidava com sensibilidade, confortando a mulher, garantindo para ela que a morte de seu filho seria solucionada.

Após a visita a casa do rapaz latino, foram comer alguma coisa, tomaram algumas cervejas e discutiram as disparidades do caso que investigavam. Nenhuma ligação conhecida entre os mortos, nada que os conectasse uns aos outros. Era como se fossem casos isolados, para começar os corpos: dois mutilados, como se tivessem sido atacados por um lobisomem, dois sem sangue, se assemelhando mais a um ataque de vampiros. Nenhum relato sobre qualquer ninho de vampiros na região foi confirmado por outros caçadores que os irmãos contataram para tentar fazer alguma prévia do ocorrido.

— E então, o que vamos fazer agora? — questionou Dean antes de tomar, em um só gole, o restante da sua cerveja.

— Visitar os locais das mortes e voltar ao bunker para estudar a situação, como combinado — respondeu Sam sem muita animação.

Castiel parecia pensativo e mal tocava em sua cerveja. Comeu algumas panquecas e parecia mais interessado em observar a conversa dos amigos que dar sua opinião. Tentava compreender as nuances daquele caso incomum, a procura de algo que tivesse escapado aos Winchesters. E o diálogo dos irmãos continuava.

— Eu não acho que vamos encontrar pistas nos locais dos crimes, Sam, sinceramente. Talvez seja melhor ir falar com o marido do pintor.

— Pintor? Não tem nenhum pintor na lista de vítimas.

— Sei lá, cara! A maricona, lá...

— Maricona?

— Maricona, cara! Você ficou surdo?

—Ah, sim! Você deve estar se referindo ao artista plástico de meia idade, homossexual assumido, um cara bem resolvido que vivia sua vida sem hipocrisia e feliz com suas escolhas...

— É. É isso mesmo. — Dean disfarçou o constrangimento pedindo ao garçom mais duas cervejas, em seguida se virou para olhar para Castiel sentado ao seu lado e mudo como uma rocha — Tá falando muito hoje, Cas!

— Eu? Mas, eu não disse nada. — Castiel não compreendeu a ironia nas palavras de Dean e olhou para os irmãos a espera de uma explicação.

— Cara, você deve estar pensando alto, então — falou Dean, debochado.

— É sério? Você está conseguindo ouvir meus pensamentos? Como isso é possível, Dean? — A seriedade de Castiel ao perguntar arrancou dos irmãos boas gargalhadas. O anjo apenas olhava para os dois, ainda tentando compreender a situação.

Dean deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do anjo e murmurou em reposta:

— Quem me dera, Cas. Quem me dera. — Aproveitou que o garçom se aproximava com as cervejas para pedir a sobremesa: torta.

Estavam mais uma vez diante da repetitiva situação que o caso atual os impunha: deixando a casa de uma das vítimas sem nenhuma informação ou pista do que poderia ter acontecido e que os levasse ao monstro que estavam caçando, fosse ao ninho dos vampiros ou ao lobisomem. Muitas contradições, nenhum nome ou endereço que os levasse até algo mais concreto e perfis de vítimas bastante aleatórios. O artista plástico vivia com seu marido num apartamento confortável e muito bem decorado com esculturas e quadros, tapetes a mobílias nobres, num local da cidade que poderia ser classificado como sendo o bairro mais nobre da região. A arte era exaltada em cada pequeno espaço, dos banheiros aos corredores, passando por salas e cozinha. Tudo de muito bom gosto. O homem que os recebeu estava desolado com a perda do companheiro. Confidenciou ao trio que tivera uma briga com seu amado dois dias antes do ocorrido e que se lamentava demais por isso, pois foi a última vez que se falaram. Quando voltaram a se encontrar, o seu grande amor estava numa mesa, morto, no necrotério. Nada poderia doer mais do que o arrependimento pela oportunidade perdida. Dean ouvia com atenção aquele desabafo, parecendo estar sensibilizado com a dor daquele homem que chorava copiosamente naquele cenário de luxo e conforto. Dean fez as perguntas padrão sobre a rotina do falecido, e as respostas foram tão elucidativas como nas ocasiões anteriores. O artista plástico era fiel, tranquilo, não gostava de locais agitados e o casal sempre saia para jantar as quintas, ia ao cinema nas quartas, frequentava um clube recreativo nos finais de semana e recebia os amigos aos domingos a noite, e só. Após a briga, o morto ficara dois dias hospedado na casa de um amigo, e era para lá que os Winchesters rumavam agora na companhia do anjo, já fazendo planos para as próximas ações. Deveriam ir falar com a polícia no dia seguinte, após visitarem a casa da quarta vítima, e tentar checar informações dos casos que eram mantidas em sigilo para não prejudicar os trabalhos de investigação. Talvez as respostas estivessem lá.

Era início de noite e eles já estavam cansados. Estiveram durante a tarde vasculhando os locais onde os corpos foram encontrados, todos por pessoas que passavam pelo local e não tinham informação sobre testemunhas ou qualquer opinião sobre os casos. Deram mais uma vez com a ausência completa de provas ou sinais. Pareciam estar procurando agulhas em um palheiro. Mais uma vez suas investigações deram em nada. O amigo que havia hospedado o artista plástico não se encontrava na cidade. Tinha viajado dias antes. Seria um caso para se suspeitar, mas o último assassinato tinha ocorrido depois da viagem. Então, tudo levava a crer que o monstro permanecia na cidade.

— Caras, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou exausto! — o Winchester mais novo desabafou assim que pararam no posto para abastecer.

— Um dia inteiro matando monstros não me deixaria tão cansado – era vez de Dean reclamar do dia de trabalho improdutivo.

— Estive pensando... — Castiel intrometeu-se. — Talvez vampiro e lobisomem estejam caçando juntos.

— O quê? Vampiros e lobos juntos? Seria como a saga Crepúsculo sem a Bella? — Dean perguntou.

— Faz sentido, Cas. Se vampiros e lobos não fossem rivais. Eles não se toleram — foi a vez de Sam dar sua opinião.

— Uma parceria bastante inusitada, mas não de todo impossível. Já vimos demônios e anjos trabalhando em parceria — os olhos de Dean foram de encontro aos olhos azuis de Castiel.

— E já vimos anjos e humanos trabalhando juntos também, humanos e demônios, humanos e fantasmas, humanos e anjos da morte... humanos e vampiros, não é mesmo, Dean? — Castiel enfrentou o olhar de Dean, sem se deixar afetar pela indireta que o loiro mandou para ele.

— Hmm... — Dean fez um beicinho de desdém e virou as costas para os dois, caminhando em direção a loja de conveniência e desaparecendo em seu interior, voltando alguns minutos depois com um bom estoque de cervejas para não atravessarem a noite a seco.


	3. Confissões

Já passava da meia-noite e os três ainda conversavam na biblioteca do bunker sobre o caso atual. O assunto, regado a muita cerveja e salgadinhos, parecia nunca ter fim. Para tentar ligar os pontos obscuros, eles consultavam os livros dos Homens das Letras e seus relatórios, folheando arquivos antigos cheirando a mofo. Concordaram, após um bom tempo de diálogo e especulações, que, apesar de ser um pouco incomum, lobisomem e vampiro poderiam estar dividindo o território de caça. Certamente não se tratava dos líderes da matilha/ninho ou de membros da elite dos clãs. O perfil desses antagonistas associados combinava bastante com indivíduos mais fracos, provavelmente banidos de seu grupo, que se juntaram com o intuito de se fortalecerem. Como os locais onde as vítimas foram encontradas não apresentavam qualquer sinal de atividade ou sinais do crime, deduziram que provavelmente aqueles não haviam sido os pontos onde as mortes ocorreram. Os corpos haviam sido desovados ali para encobrir as pistas e confundir os caçadores. Dificilmente lobisomens fariam um trabalho tão limpo. Uma cena de ataque de lobisomem era absolutamente nojenta. Haveria muito sangue, pedaços do corpo espalhados... Os malditos eram muito bagunceiros.

Castiel parecia o mais desanimado dos três. Bebia pouco, como de costume depois de estar se transformando em humano. Para quem um dia pode beber uma loja de bebidas inteira, ele agora ficava embriagado com uma garrafinha de cerveja. Seu ar abatido e seus olhos vermelhos indicavam que ele estava cansado e sonolento.

— Vai descansar, Cas. Acho que isso aqui já deu, por hoje — aconselhou Dean, notando o cansaço do anjo e se sentindo preocupado com ele mais uma vez.

Castiel sorriu sem muita vontade. Levantou-se e deu boa noite aos irmãos. Ao passar por Dean, ele colocou a mão sobre seu ombro por alguns segundos, mas a retirou antes que a mão do loiro a cobrisse. O braço do Winchester mais velho ficou parado no ar e ele disfarçou o movimento fingindo coçar a nuca, esperando que Sam não percebesse seu vacilo. Porém o mais novo percebeu o constrangimento do irmão e estirou um dos cantos da boca. Ficava impressionado pela falta de jeito de Dean ao lidar com sentimentos.

Castiel já havia se recolhido ao quarto de Dean, quando Sam interpelou o irmão mais velho:

— Por que você é tão burro, Dean? Qual o problema em se demonstrar um pouco os sentimentos?

— Do que você tá falando, idiota?

— Estou falando da sua falta de sensibilidade com o Cas... vadia!

—Sam, você tá precisando transar. Quando começa com essa conversa de mulherzinha, você me dá medo.

— Com certeza, esse é o seu problema.

— Hã?!

—Você tem medo!

— Eu tenho medo?

— Uhum!

— Eu?

— Isso mesmo, você!

— Tá bom. Vamos lá... — Dean se levantou da poltrona onde estava e sentou-se ao lado do irmão no sofá. — Vamos ter a conversinha de irmãs que você quer.

Sam deixou de lado o notebook e encarou seu irmão mais velho:

— Sou todo ouvidos.

— Pois bem... Se você sentisse atração por outro... cara... Isso é só uma suposição. Você teria coragem de me contar, sabendo que eu sou o grande filho da puta que eu sou?

— Não.

— Ótimo! Foi uma conversa muito boa, irmãzinha. Boa noite! — Dean se levantou e dirigiu-se a sala do bunker, se deitou no sofá que vinha fazendo de cama e começou a cochilar. A cerveja já o tinha deixado bem relaxado e ele sentiu que apagaria depressa. Entretanto não foi o que aconteceu.

— Eu já senti — a voz de Sam rompeu o silêncio, ao mesmo tempo em que a claridade das lâmpadas sendo acesas pelo mais novo fez os olhos de Dean arderem.

— Saco! Sentiu o quê? — Dean quase gritou, irritado por ter sido acordado quando começava a pegar no sono.

— Sobre aquele assunto: Sentir atração por outro cara.

— Sério? — De um salto Dean se colocou sentado, encarando o irmão de frente.

— É sério, cara!

— Como, quando, onde, por quem? Desembucha!

Sam torceu a boca, meio antipatizado com a indiscrição de Dean:

— Não interessa.

— Interessa sim. Pode começar a falar!

— Faz algum tempo. Por aí. Não vou dizer quem foi.

— Hmm... — Pensativo, Dean pareceu tentar recordar alguma situação que ele poderia ter desconfiado de Sam. Não encontrando nada muito relevante, voltou a falar com o irmão — e vocês dois... você sabe... ficaram juntos?

— Não!

— Por quê?

— Não era recíproco.

— O que? Você ficou atraído por um cara que não estava a fim de você? Você é azarado até nos relacionamentos com caras?

— Ele gostava de outra pessoa — respondeu Sam, ignorando a última pergunta.

— Hmmm. — Dean voltou a pensar, olhando para o teto. De repente seus olhos arregalaram e ele encarou o irmão. Sua expressão facial passou da curiosidade para indignação. — Foi o Cas, não foi? — engrossou o tom de voz.

— C-claro que não! — gaguejou Sam, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos.

— Foi ele sim. Quando você e ele ficaram aqui sozinhos. — Dean girou a mão no ar —Na época que eu andava com o Crowley pelo mundo afora. Vocês dois aqui, ele cuidando de você, te curando do efeito dos testes... Vocês ficaram mais próximos e vocês... Não foi?

— Não, Dean. Não foi com o Cas.

— Porra, Sam! Ele não é seu tipo!

— Como é que você pode saber qual é o meu tipo?

— Ele é um anjo e anjos são idiotas. Você não se interessaria por um cara idiota.

— Exatamente! — Sam concordou acenando com a cabeça e forçando os cantos dos lábios para baixo numa careta estranha.

— Foi o Cas!

— Não foi, Dean!

— Quem foi então?

— Não foi o Cas, e eu não vou falar quem foi. Agora vamos dormir que daqui a pouco precisamos ir à delegacia. Esse caso já está me dando nos nervos.


	4. FBI em ação!

O olhar admirado do xerife para o trio que se apresentava diante dele, vestindo ternos pretos e mostrando suas identificações do FBI, reforçou nos três a sensação de segurança em seu trabalho. Era sempre bom quando eles conseguiam convencer as pessoas de imediato e não precisavam dar números falsos de telefones de outros caçadores para confirmação, como faziam antes com Bobby Singer. Depois da morte do amigo e de Kevin, seguido do problema com Garth, ficaram com poucas opções de suporte ao seu trabalho. Convencido de que estava mesmo lidando com o FBI, o homem vestido com uniforme e com a estrela no peito os deixou na sala com toda documentação dos casos e acesso livre aos arquivos do sistema dos computadores da delegacia. Sam consultava os computadores; Dean lia a papelada e traçava as rotas dos locais dos crimes, endereços de vítimas e possíveis lugares onde elas poderiam ter ido no dia de suas mortes; Castiel observava a relação e fotos de objetos pessoais dos mortos que haviam sido encontradas com os corpos.

— Crianças, eu acabei de encontrar algo muito interessante — Sam falou, coçando o queixo sem tirar os olhos das informações na tela. — Todas as mortes aconteceram na madrugada do sábado, embora nem todos os corpos tenham sido encontrados nesse mesmo dia. Os caras saíram na sexta-feira e foram mortos quando voltavam pra casa, depois da meia-noite.

— Muito interessante! Eu também encontrei algo que pode nos dar uma direção. Olha só. — Dean colocou um mapa sobre a mesa, diante do irmão, e apontou um local — aqui é o local onde foi encontrado o garotão do boliche. Os outros foram encontrados numa trajetória que fecha uma rota próxima ao centro da cidade. A casa do cara do boliche fica no extremo oposto à região do centro. O local onde ele foi encontrado não passa nem perto da rota entre a casa e o boliche.

— Acho que ele procurava diversão em outros lugares, além do boliche — murmurou Sam.

— Alguma pista aí, Cas? — Dean perguntou.

— Sim, tenho algo aqui também. Veja, Dean! — Castiel estendeu a foto impressa de alguns dos objetos pessoais do rapaz negro que foi morto por último.

— Não tem nada demais nesta foto, Cas. Só algumas moedas, cartões de crédito, uma foto do cara, documentos... — Dean devolveu os papéis com as imagens dos objetos ao anjo.

— Olhe novamente, Dean. A foto!

— O quê? O cara é bonitão? — Riu. — Você nota algo errado na foto, Sam? — perguntou Dean.

Sam achou graça, se levantou e aproximou-se de Dean. Observavam o papel impresso onde uma foto pouco nítida não mostrava nada demais além de dois homens lado a lado, um deles com o braço descansando em torno dos ombros do outro e a mão espalmada sobre a parte de cima do seu braço. Ambos sorriam e tinham atrás de si um ambiente semelhante a um bar.

— Você não está muito atento, Dean. A foto está um pouco embaçada, a qualidade da imagem está ruim. — Castiel apontou um detalhe mínimo na foto. No pulso esquerdo do rapaz que fora morto por último, havia uma pulseira de papel semelhante a que foi encontrada por Dean na casa do suburbano feliz jogador de boliche.

— É verdade, Dean! — Sam sorriu.

— E não é só isso — acrescentou Castiel. — Ambos usam um anel semelhante.

Em um dos dedos anelares de cada um dos dois homens havia um anel de ouro adornado com um arabesco, como se fossem anéis de formandos.

— Cas, você é, literalmente, um anjo! Acho que nosso trabalho aqui acabou. Vamos visitar a família da última vítima e depois vamos sair para comer alguma coisa e depois fazer uma investigação sobre essa pulseirinha. Esse caso tá começando a ficar interessante — falou, sorrindo, o mais velho dos Winchesters, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros do anjo. — Hoje você vai comigo no banco da frente do Impala, Cas!

Quem recebeu os irmãos e o anjo daquela vez foi uma garota. Era irmã da última vítima, tinha em torno de uns 20 anos, cabelos crespos e cheios, uma profusão de cachos que lhe cobriam os ombros e adornavam seu lindo rosto delicado. Ela tinha belos lábios carnudos e seu sorriso era hipnotizante. Dean começou a falar, após se identificarem como agentes do FBI, usando seu tom mais sedutor a cada olhar que recebia da bela garota de pele cor de chocolate. A garota parecia bastante conformada com a perda daquele que ela descreveu como uma pessoa pacífica, honesta e caridosa. Mostrou o belo apartamento do irmão aos três, deixou que olhassem fotos, gavetas, que passagem em revista cada cômodo do confortável imóvel. A decoração ali era moderna e prática, com tudo do melhor que alguém que morasse sozinho e tivesse alcançado uma boa posição dentro de sua carreira, poderia desejar.

Quando apresentaram a foto a ela, aquela onde a vítima aparecia junto de um possível amigo, tendo em seu braço a pulseira de papel, ela não hesitou. Aquele que aparecia abraçado ao irmão era, na verdade, um grande amigo da vítima que havia desaparecido havia dois anos, fora dado como morto, mas nunca tiveram certeza, pois seu corpo nunca fora encontrado. Por isso sua foto era mantida na carteira do irmão como recordação. Sam questionou a garota sobre o local onde a foto fora tirada, que parecia um bar, a julgar pelas pouquíssimas coisas que se podia identificar no fundo da foto, perguntando também sobre a pulseira. Ficaram desapontados quando ela não soube responder as duas questões. O irmão era discreto, muito reservado com suas intimidades, muito querido também, estava sempre pronto a ajudar, mas mantinha a vida privada sem grandes alardes.

Depois de tantas boas notícias durante a visita na delegacia, acabavam sem muitas novidades com a família do morto da vez. Voltaram à estaca zero. Seguiram dali para um restaurante, onde fariam uma pausa para cruzar os fatos, comerem e beberem alguma coisa, depois eles partiriam para uma investigação mais detalhada sobre a pulseira. Castiel seguia sentado no banco do carona, observando a pulseira em busca de qualquer coisa que tivesse escapado a eles anteriormente. Sam estava no banco de trás, com seu laptop, pesquisando a afamada pulseirinha.

— Não é possível que vamos estagnar nessa porra de pulseira — falou Dean ao acaso.

— Se não conseguirmos nada, podemos começar a investigar o amigo desaparecido do morto — ponderou Castiel, trocando alguns olhares com Dean enquanto esperavam que o sinal abrisse.

Dean concordou com um movimento com a cabeça e começou a observar Castiel enquanto o anjo falava mais algumas coisas sobre o caso. O Winchester mais velho não ouvia mais o que ele dizia, distraiu-se olhando para a curva do queixo do anjo, para a covinha na ponta e para o seu maxilar forte, que se movia suavemente a cada vez que Castiel abria a boca para conversar. Pegou-se observando a língua úmida e rosada do anjo tocando a ponta dos dentes a cada sílaba que saía da sua boca. Voltou a si com um tapa de Sam em sua nuca para alertá-lo que o sinal estava aberto.

Escolheram um restaurante ao acaso, não muito cheio, não muito vazio. A mesa para qual se dirigiram ficava perto da janela. Nunca se sabia quando seria preciso sair por ela às pressas perseguindo ou sendo perseguido por alguma coisa. Fizeram seus pedidos e aguardavam por ele tomando cerveja, sempre discutindo sobre detalhes daquela investigação, quando Dean observou uma garota fenomenal, ruiva, sentada sozinha no balcão, tomando uma bebida a base suco de frutas. A garota já havia percebido a presença dos três bonitões e flertava com eles, lançando olhares sensuais para cada um esperando que um deles, ou quem sabe, os três, retribuíssem à paquera.

— Uau, que gata — falou Dean, sorrindo e dando um belo cutucão no irmão mais novo. — Vai lá, garanhão! Você tá precisando se divertir um pouco.

— Não, Dean! Quero acabar logo de investigar esse caso. E não sou eu quem está precisando desestressar, irmão.

— Oh, não! — Falou Castiel, notando que, enquanto os irmãos discutiam sobre quem deveria sair com a garota, a mesma se aproximava da mesa, andando em passos firmes e sensuais. Imediatamente ele pegou a pulseira e começou a observar, evitando encarar a beldade curvilínea que estava cada vez mais perto da mesa. Já sabia no que aquilo ia dar: Dean e ela terminando aos beijos no fim do dia.

Dean e Sam sorriram meio desconsertados, mas bastante interessados em ser gentis e galanteadores com a moça que já se acercava da mesa.

— Não é sempre que se vê caras tão lindos e bem vestidos assim por aqui. — Disse ela ao se aproximar, abusando da sensualidade em seu tom de voz. Inclinou-se junto à mesa e apoiou uma das mãos sobre a mão de Dean, mas sua boca se aproximava de Sam para sussurrar seu nome perto do ouvido do Winchester mais novo. Foi quando ela direcionou seus olhos cor de mel para Castiel, para seu belo rosto e para suas mãos, onde a pulseira azul claro com bordas douradas dançava entre os dedos do anjo.

— Oh, me desculpem! Eu não imaginei — disse ela enquanto adotava uma atitude fria e se distanciava.

— Ei, ei, ei!? — Dean se virou e a segurou pelo braço antes que ela se afastasse.

— O que você quer? — Ela falou, tentando se soltar da mão do loiro.

— Desistiu de nós, assim de repente? Por quê? — Dean a encarava, cada vez mais curioso. A reação dela ao ver a pulseira o deixara intrigado. Ela respondeu apenas com um gesto, apontando o dedo para a pulseira na mão de Castiel.

— Reconhece isso? — Foi a vez de Sam perguntar.

— Reconheço!

— Ah, mocinha! Pode começar a falar! — Falou Dean, engrossando o tom de voz e mostrando para a garota escorregadia a sua identificação falsa do FBI.

Com um suspiro profundo e um rolar de olhos, ela se sentou ao lado de Sam:

— É da Heaven.

— Heaven? — Os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Um clube noturno gay! Discretíssimo. Somente para rapazes que desejam manter suas estripulias longe do conhecimento dos outros. Posso ir agora?

— Não antes de nos dizer, exatamente, qual é o endereço e como chegar nesse "inferninho". — Piscou Dean.


	5. Heaven

O Impala preto de Dean Winchester deixou o asfalto da rodovia para trás ao fazer uma curva acentuada para a direita; alcançou uma passagem discreta na estrada de terra que se abria para uma rua estreita com calçamento de pedras, indo em direção à área rural da cidade. Seguiu por aquela rua, passando por alguns veículos, até desembocar no pátio de um velho armazém, aparentemente abandonado, onde estacionou. Dentro do carro, os irmãos Winchester e o anjo em processo de humanização não pareciam surpresos com a aparência externa do local. Era exatamente aquilo que esperavam de um estabelecimento que oferecia aos seus frequentadores total discrição e sigilo. Quem passasse por ali jamais acreditaria estar diante de um clube noturno voltado a um seleto grupo LGBT, com preferência para manter o anonimato, o que era o propósito apresentado pelos donos do local. Parecia ser apenas uma construção que foi perdendo a funcionalidade. Não havia letreiros coloridos nem placas, painéis de led ou letreiros de neon. O estacionamento ficava estrategicamente posicionado atrás do galpão para que quem passasse pelas estradas nos arredores não notasse o movimento. A entrada também ficava na parte de trás do prédio. O movimento de pessoas entrando e saindo por duas portas distintas, cada uma em uma extremidade da parte mais estreita do galpão em forma de retângulo, chamaria muita atenção caso ela fosse de frente para o pátio. O prédio não era alto, aparentando ter dois pavimentos. As janelas do andar de cima foram cuidadosamente lacradas para que sons e luzes não escapassem para o exterior.

— Você acha que os donos do lugar são os monstros? — Sam perguntou.

— Não vejo muito sentido nisso. Seria como dar um tiro no pé — ponderou Dean, desprendendo o cinto de segurança e olhando para fora da janela, observando dois homens que se beijavam junto a um carro estacionado mais adiante.

— Você se lembra dos demônios que usavam o bordel para conseguir fazer pactos? — Sam acompanhava o olhar de Dean e estranhou a naturalidade com que seu irmão encarou a cena.

— Claro que eu me lembro. Porque fomos nós que acabamos com aqueles filhos da puta! E é exatamente por isso que eu acho que seria dar um tiro no pé.

— Concordo com você, Dean. Seria muita imprudência começarem a matar os clientes. Chamaria muito a atenção de caçadores — a voz rouca e aveludada de Castiel se ergueu do fundo do veículo. Sam havia reivindicado seu lugar no banco da frente novamente.

O Winchester mais velho voltou o rosto para trás e olhou de frente para Castiel. Primeiro olhou em seus olhos azuis e límpidos, depois para seus lábios carnudos e rosados, e novamente para seus olhos:

— Cas, eu ainda não concordei com a sua presença aqui hoje. Pode ser perigoso e não acho que esse ambiente seja muito bom pra sua cabeça.

Castiel ergueu um pouco o queixo, contraiu levemente os lábios e franziu o cenho, virando o rosto em outra direção. O anjo não precisou falar nada para que o loiro soubesse o que ele estava sentindo.

— Deixa ele, Dean — interveio Sam. Ele achava que Dean sempre pegava pesado com o anjo e o tratava com indelicadeza. E também ficava constrangido quando Dean secava o outro daquela forma. Se Castiel não fosse tão ingênuo...

— Tudo bem, vocês venceram — o loiro falou enquanto saiam do carro. — Vamos lá, com um pouco de sorte nós arrumaremos alguns namorados hoje.

O trio rumou para a porta de entrada do galpão que dava acesso a um hall acarpetado no tom de azul celeste, cercado por paredes cobertas com um papel de parede também azul claro com grandes nuvens brancas imitando um céu. Por toda extensão delas, pequenos quadros emoldurados em dourado retratavam anjos gays obscenos praticando sexo como num kamasutra angelical. Do teto pendiam estrelas douradas que pareciam ter sido recortadas em papel laminado. Uma pálida luz azul dava a impressão de que acabava de se chegar à outra dimensão, ou num cenário de festa infantil, não fosse pelos quadros.

— Que coisa mais brega — admitiu Sam.

— Eu esperava algo de bom-gosto — Dean falou enquanto procurava por Castiel com os olhos. Ficou corado ao encontrar o anjo petrificado com os olhos fixos num dos quadros do kamasutra angelical.

— Cas! — os irmãos chamaram.

As íris azuis do anjo quase saltavam dos globos, quando ele ouviu o chamado dos outros dois e se virou para atender.

— Eu sabia, Sam. Isso não vai dar certo — disse Dean. Em seguida se aproximou de Castiel e o segurou de leve pelo braço. — Fica aqui perto de mim e do Sam, Cas. E evita olhar pra essas coisas, tá bem?

A esquerda do hall ficava a porta de saída, perpendicularmente à porta de entrada. Entre elas ficava a bilheteria onde uma pequena fila se formava. Duas outras portas, guardadas por seguranças robustos e mal-encarados, dava acesso ao interior da boate. O trio se posicionou na fila e aguardou até que fosse a sua vez de comprar o passaporte: a famigerada pulseira azul. Foi na bilheteria onde eles começaram a enfrentar algumas dificuldades. Ali só se pagava com dinheiro, portanto seus cartões de crédito fraudados foram recusados. Por sorte tinham a quantia necessária para os passes e ganharam suas pulseirinhas azuis claro com bordas douradas. Quando acreditavam que tudo ia começar a dar certo, foram impedidos de entrar. Um cliente que ia entrar na frente precisou passar pelo detector de metais, que disparou o alarme, o que gerou um breve tumulto, obrigando os três a saírem novamente e deixarem suas armas carregadas com balas de prata no porta-malas do Impala, para que não fossem expulsos do lugar como o homem que fora pego pelo alarme.

Entrar naquele lugar foi como ser dragado para dentro de um oceano onde a água dava lugar ao ar viciado, cheirando a suor, esperma, cigarro e perfumes de todos os tipos e essências. O vapor quente que se erguia da pista de dança recendia a suor e álcool de uma maneira tão intensa que já daria pra deixar qualquer um embriagado. Os homens ali se mexiam, se enroscando, se esfregando, trocavam beijos e carícias enquanto dançavam ao som de _Born This Way_, da Lady Gaga. Poucas mulheres frequentavam o lugar, e as poucas que estavam ali naquela noite estavam acompanhadas de outras garotas. O ambiente era pouco iluminado, um recurso eficaz para manter o mistério dos rostos que ficavam mergulhados naquela semiescuridão pipocada de flashes coloridos das luzes estroboscópicas.

Em pontos extremos da boate, sobre blocos de madeira pitados de branco com uma camada fofa de manta acrílica, cuja utilidade era simular uma nuvem, alguns homens seminus com asinhas de penas de galinha nas costas faziam performances insinuantes e se mexiam como serpentes, exibindo seus corpos musculosos besuntados de óleo.

O lugar estava cheio, apesar de ser meio de semana, em plena quarta-feira, e estava bem animado. À esquerda, num elevação do piso, coisa de alguns degraus acima do nível da pista, havia um bar com um balcão extenso, onde se podia recostar ou se sentar em bancos giratórios para beber. À direita, uma escadaria dava acesso a um mezanino onde ficava a área VIP e neste mesmo ambiente havia outro balcão, mesmo assim garçons perambulavam entre as mesas servindo os clientes. À frente ficava uma espécie de _Dark Room_, um local mais reservado onde os clientes podiam dar uns amassos com privacidade; descendo alguns degraus podia-se ver uma área reservada com mesinhas e cadeiras, onde as pessoas poderiam se sentar para comer e beber alguma coisa, ou simplesmente conversar mais calmamente e descansar. Do bar tinha-se uma visão boa da área das mesinhas.

Da entrada o trio observava a pista de dança e escolhia um lugar menos adensado por onde passar e por onde começar a investigação. A passarela que contornava a pista estava bem cheia, então buscavam um caminho alternativo. Para estar ali e passarem despercebidos como clientes e não como caçadores de monstros, eles não estavam vestidos como agentes, usavam roupas melhores que o básico jeans, camiseta, camisa e blusão de sempre. Dean vestia um jeans preto, uma camisa de seda cinza escuro com estreitas listras verticais em um tom levemente mais acetinado, de mangas longas e por fora do cós da calça, assim sua aparência ficava menos formal e mais descontraída, calçava sapatos de bico quadrado. Sam usava uma camisa vinho com estampa num tom pouco mais escuro com motivos psicodélicos, também de seda e mangas longas e usava uma calça social preta e sapatos sociais. Dos três, Castiel foi o que mais teve dificuldade para se vestir. Ele não entendia nada de moda, não tinha muito jeito, então Sam foi quem escolheu suas roupas: uma camisa social branca bem ajustada ao corpo e calças de brim, também mais justas, de cor creme. Ele insistiu que Castiel colocasse a camisa pra dentro da calça e usasse um cinto; o anjo estava calçando sapatos sociais pretos de bico fino.

Sam achou que seria interessante começar logo a investigar e se misturar com as pessoas e fazer perguntas sem tentar chamar a atenção, para isso precisariam flertar com algumas pessoas e conversar com o barman. Tomou a frente dos três e puxou o cordão através da passarela que contornava a pista de dança. Enquanto percorriam o caminho, ficaram pressionados entre alguns homens que estavam recostados ao longo da passagem, os secando enquanto seguiam; alguns chegando a falar algumas obscenidades e dar cantadas chulas nos três.

Andavam em fila, Sam, Dean no meio e Castiel por último, quando o anjo tocou o ombro de Dean:

— Dean, tem pessoas tocando em mim.

Dean não entendeu de primeira, pois a música alta não deixava que as vozes se sobressaíssem, principalmente a voz rouca de Castiel. Mesmo assim ele se virou ao sentir a mão do anjo em seu ombro.

— Que foi, Cas? — Precisou chegar a boca perto do ouvido de Castiel para falar. Sentiu o perfume delicado do anjo e ficou um pouco perturbado. Aproximou um pouco mais que o necessário para ficar mais perto, quase encostando a boca na orelha de Castiel.

— Dean, tem pessoas atrás de mim passando a mão e outras partes no meu... você já sabe onde. — Castiel conseguiu ser ouvido falando perto da orelha de Dean, que estremeceu com um arrepio causado pelo hálito morno do anjo antes de compreender de fato o que estava acontecendo.

O loiro olhou por cima do ombro de Castiel e notou dois rapazes atrás do amigo parecendo estar bem excitados enconchando o anjo por trás.

— Ah, que merda! — Dean rosnou. Segurou Castiel pelo braço e o conduziu para frente, passando para trás do anjo, lançando um olhar ameaçador para a dupla de pervertidos, os espantando só com a expressão raivosa do seu rosto. Colou o corpo no de Castiel para impedir que outros tentassem tirar proveito dele, mas ficou tão perto que pouco depois estava lutando para conseguir se livrar de uma incomoda ereção.

Ao passarem perto de um dos dançarinos seminus com asas de anjo, Castiel ficou mais uma vez paralisado. Ele não compreendia aquela versão distorcida de anjos que os humanos ali simulavam. Não compreendia que aquilo não passava de um fetiche. Dessa vez ele ficou boquiaberto observando o rapaz se requebrando. Assim que o rapaz percebeu aqueles olhos azuis hipnotizados olhando para ele, começou a sorrir e se insinuar passando as mãos pelo corpo lambuzado de óleo e piscando. Castiel engoliu em seco e foi preciso Sam dar nele um puxão para que ele finalmente acordasse. Quando já estavam no bar, Dean trouxe o irmão para mais perto:

— Eu disse que era uma péssima ideia trazer o Cas.

— Calma, Dean. Vamos nos separar e falar com algumas pessoas por aí. Vou ficar aqui no bar e fico de olho no Cas, enquanto você pode tentar falar com alguém na pista de dança.

— Não! Vou resolver isso agora. Vem comigo, Cas. — Dean colocou a mão no braço de Castiel e o puxou delicadamente em direção as mesinhas no fundo do galpão — Seguiram juntos, Dean devidamente posicionado para não deixar que mais ninguém bolinasse o anjo, indo até a área das mesinhas. Dean se sentou e puxou Castiel para perto dele:

— Cas, fica aqui enquanto Sam e eu vamos dar uma olhada por aí e fazer umas perguntas, tá bom?

— Não vou me sentir muito útil ficando aqui sentado.

— Eu sei. Você já é muito útil o tempo todo, não precisa ficar se expondo a certas coisas.

— Tudo bem, Dean — Castiel sorriu sem muita empolgação.

Sam estava sentado num dos banquinhos do balcão tomando uma cerveja e correndo os olhos pelo bar. Um homem alto, forte e bonito como ele, com aqueles cabelos castanhos e sedosos na altura dos ombros, vestindo aquela camisa sexy, chamava muita atenção. Por causa disso era grande o número de pessoas que tentavam flertar e falar com ele. Dean se aproximou, medindo com o olhar alguns dos rapazes que vinham falar com seu irmão.

— Tá fazendo sucesso, Sammy.

Sam torceu os lábios e tomou um grande gole da cerveja. Pouco depois um jovem loiro, cabelos com luzes discretas, vestindo roupas pretas, se aproximou dos irmãos e começou a jogar uma cantada direta no Winchester mais novo, perguntando se poderia pagar uma bebida para ele. Na posição em que estava o rapaz, impedia o contato visual de Dean com Castiel na área das mesinhas, e isso incomodou muito o mais velho dos irmãos. Sam percebeu o incomodo de Dean e aceitou que o rapaz lhe pagasse a bebida, só para que ele saísse da frente de Dean e se sentasse. Porém a ideia não foi muito boa porque assim que o rapaz se sentou, desobstruindo a visão até onde o anjo estava, viram que um garotão sarado, sem camisa, estava sentado junto de Castiel e os dois conversavam muito próximos um do outro. Castiel sorria, balançava a cabeça enquanto falava; um pouco tímido, mas indubitavelmente interessado na conversa.

Para Dean, os dois estavam flertando descaradamente. Talvez aquela nem fosse a intenção de Castiel, porque Dean sabia que o anjo não tinha toda aquela malícia, mas seus sinais eram indiscutíveis e davam margem ao rapaz para investir mais, colocando a mão no rosto do anjo. E isso incomodou muito o mais velho dos irmãos Winchester:

— Mas que porra é essa? — grunhiu Dean.

— Calma aí, irmão...

Sam não conseguiu deter o irmão, que pouco depois estava lá, batendo a mão no ombro do garotão sarado e mandando-o circular:

— Some daqui, cara!

— Ei, qual é o seu problema?

— O meu problema é que eu vou arrebentar a sua cara se você não desaparecer daqui agora! — Dean trincou os dentes e fuzilou o homem com seu olhar. A musculatura do seu maxilar pulsava.

— Dean, fique calmo. Estávamos conversando sobre...

— Dá o fora daqui, cara! Tá esperando eu te jogar lá fora? — O Winchester furioso não quis escutar as desculpas de Castiel, já peitava o desconhecido, que se levantou um pouco amedrontado.

— Vocês são um casal? É esse o problema? — Ele se virou para Castiel — vocês estão juntos né? Você devia ter me avisado. Seu namorado é muito nervosinho.

— Ele não é meu...

— Sou sim! — Dean interrompeu o anjo. Depois voltou a encarar o homem de pé na sua frente — ele tá comigo. Agora some daqui!

Do bar, Sam observava o desenrolar do embate. Precisava estar atento para interferir caso a discussão evoluísse para um atrito corporal. Suspirou aliviado quando viu o garotão sarado sair de perto de Dean e Castiel. Em seguida voltou a conversar com o loiro de luzes nos cabelos.

Castiel ainda estava sem entender o que estava acontecendo com seu melhor amigo:

— O que foi isso, Dean? Por que você reagiu assim? Eu estava tentando arrancar algumas informações sobre as pessoas que morreram — disse ele ao se levantar e olhar de frente o loiro. Como Dean era mais alto, ele precisava erguer um pouco a cabeça para encarar o Winchester.

— Ah, é claro que estava. E ia arrancar essas informações enquanto ele ia arrancando as suas roupas, não é? Você precisa ter mais malícia, Cas!

— Eu não entendo, Dean. — O anjo inclinou levemente a cabeça, curioso com a reação e as palavras que o amigo acabava de dizer.

— Você entende sim. E quer saber de uma coisa? Você estava gostando bem dele te acariciando.

— Dean...

— Ah, esquece, Cas — Dean passou a mão pela boca e pelo queixo algumas vezes, olhando em volta de maneira nervosa. — Fica aí com seu namoradinho, ou, seja lá o que ele for, cara. Parece que você e o Sam se deram bem hoje. Vou esperar por vocês lá fora. Não tenham pressa, posso dormir no carro enquanto vocês dão uns amassos com seus bofes.

Castiel observou Dean deixando o lugar pisando duro e esbarrando com truculência em quem estivesse em seu caminho. O anjo balançou a cabeça e foi atrás dele, mas foi detido no meio do caminho por Sam que o interpelou no meio da passarela em torno da pista de dança. Estava preocupado com o irmão:

— O que aconteceu, Cas? Onde está o Dean?

— Continue a investigação, Sam. Eu vou falar com o Dean. Não se preocupe.

— Okay, qualquer coisa me dá um toque no celular.

Dean Winchester estava de pé recostado do lado de fora do seu carro, com as costas voltadas para a entrada da boate e com a cabeça baixa, apoiada em seus braços; parecia estar profundamente pensativo. Castiel se aproximou dele devagar sem ser notado e tocou delicadamente em seu ombro:

— O que aconteceu, Dean? — Murmurou em tom conciliador.

O Winchester não se virou para encará-lo, continuou recostado no Impala olhando para o outro lado da paisagem, para o que deveria ser uma fazenda com uma imensa plantação da qual pouco se conseguia distinguir naquela noite escura e estrelada de temperatura amena.

— O que aconteceu, Cas, é que nós estamos aqui, passando por tudo isso, só pra caçar uns lobisomens. Vamos salvar a vida de algumas pessoas, mas... — Fungou, passando a mão pelo rosto para enxugar algumas lágrimas que haviam acabado de escapar de seus olhos e ele não queria que Castiel percebesse. — E a sua vida? Era pra nós estarmos procurando uma cura para o seu problema. Você quer ficar aqui e investigar o caso, mas não quer ir comigo procurar um jeito de te salvar.

Castiel suspirou profunda e ruidosamente. Puxando Dean com delicadeza para fazê-lo se voltar para ele. O Winchester tentava prender o choro, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Encarou o anjo com lábios trêmulos, piscando muitas vezes a fim de desembaçar a visão. O anjo inclinou a cabeça para o lado, franziu o cenho, fixando seus olhos azuis nos olhos verdes do loiro. Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto do destemido caçador de monstros e Castiel foi quem as enxugou daquela vez com a ponta de seus dedos:

— Já conversamos sobre isso, Dean.

— Eu sei... É que eu não quero te perder, Cas — a voz de Dean soou fraca e entrecortada conforme ele dizia aquelas palavras. — Eu não vou aguentar!

— Dean, você é forte! Muito mais do que pode supor. Passou por tantas perdas importantes e superou. Você vai superar isso também, talvez até com mais facilidade.

— Sério? É isso que você pensa, Cas? Isso é uma grande besteira! — Dean baixou os olhos e fitou o chão.

— Eu não aguento mais, Dean! Não aguento mais conviver com essa dor que eu sinto. Existe um vazio imenso em mim, uma solidão avassaladora que me faz começar a sofrer quando acordo pela manhã! Esse sofrimento permanece comigo o dia todo até eu me deitar. Desde que me tornei humano, não há nada que eu queira mais do que voltar a ser como eu era. Você se lembra? Olha no que eu me transformei. Um problema, uma dificuldade na vida de vocês. Você precisa me proteger de tudo, Dean. Você mesmo disse que eu parecia mais um bebê de sobretudo — Castiel tomou o ar num fôlego só, parando de falar e se recostando ao lado de Dean na porta do impala. Seus olhos azuis se voltaram para o céu estrelado enquanto ele controlava sua emoção e voltava a falar de maneira mais branda — eu só queria voltar a ser aquele anjo para o qual você olhava com confiança e admiração, e não essa coisa frágil e vulnerável que eu me tornei, mas não quero que isso aconteça por meio do sofrimento dos outros.

— Você se tornou igual a mim, Cas. Somos humanos, somos homens. E eu te admiro muito, mesmo assim. E sobre esse vazio, esse vazio é normal, cara. Tem gente que preenche isso com álcool, drogas, sexo, religião, vendo séries na tevê, lendo, trabalhando ou escrevendo fanfics... Até assistindo um bom pornô! Você precisa encontrar o seu escape, entendeu? E assim a vida vai valendo a pena pelos momentos de felicidade que conseguimos arrancar dessa porra de rotina maldita. E Cas, esses momentos de felicidade, eles são muito intensos e fazem esse vazio ser só uma sensação ruim. Não existe droga melhor que estar feliz, cara. Vai por mim.

— Dean... — Castiel girou o corpo, ficando de frente para o loiro novamente. — Eu nunca me senti feliz. Nunca soube o que é estar assim. Às vezes eu passo perto de ter um pouco de alegria, mas isso logo acaba e quando a tristeza volta, ela vem cada vez mais forte.

— É a esse lampejo de felicidade que eu me refiro, Cas. Você precisa buscar mais do que te leva a isso, cara!

— O que me faz ficar feliz me é dado em doses mínimas e muito raramente, Dean. E isso nunca é o bastante para mim.

— E o que é que te faz ficar feliz, Cas?

Castiel se tornou pensativo, silencioso, parecia estar buscando a resposta dentro do seu coração, mas ainda olhava para o loiro à sua frente. Dean deixou seus olhos focalizarem bem o rosto de Castiel. Demorou alguns segundos naqueles olhos azuis tão cristalinos, depois na testa com alguns vincos daquele homem que um dia havia sido Jimmy Novak; mirou a raiz dos cabelos escuros que estavam um pouco crescidos com uma franja lisa penteada de lado que por pouco não cobria a sobrancelha; a barba que despontava em pelos curtos, ásperos e escuros sobre a pele clara. Depois se perdeu um pouco mais nos lábios rosados e carnudos do anjo.

— Me fala, Cas. Quem sabe eu posso tentar te ajudar?

— Estar perto de você, Dean. Não quando você está inseguro e explosivo, mas quando você mostra quem você é de verdade. O verdadeiro Dean, não a casca grossa que te protege de você mesmo — sussurrou Castiel, suspirando profundamente em seguida.

Alguma coisa no rosto do Winchester se modificou, sua fisionomia pareceu se iluminar, a expressão de dor e choro foi desaparecendo aos poucos. O caçador respirou fundo, em silencio, somente olhando nos olhos de Castiel, e ele, também em silêncio, retribuía o olhar com a mesma intensidade e apreciação. Depois de algum tempo assim, Dean conseguiu sorrir:

— Fica comigo, então, Cas? — pediu ele. —Vamos sair por esta porra de mundo afora em busca de uma solução! A gente mata esses filhos da puta aqui e depois vamos encontrar um jeito de te salvar.

Castiel esboçou um sorriso, estava começando a entrever aquele lampejo da tal felicidade por ver o Winchester se abrir e sorrir, mesmo sabendo que logo começariam as rusgas e Dean se afastaria como sempre acontecia, quando o loiro diminuiu a distancia entre eles dando um passo para frente.

Dean levou a mão ao rosto do anjo e o acariciou timidamente; as pontas dos dedos roçaram na orelha de Castiel lhe causando um arrepio, fazendo o anjo fechar os olhos. O arrepio na pele o fez lembrar-se de Dean no carro falando coisas sobre outras maneiras gostosas de sentir arrepios. Com certeza aquela era uma delas.

O polegar do loiro resvalou nos lábios rosados do anjo, e ele recebeu a carícia respirando forte. Entreabriu os lábios ao sentir o toque e foi neste momento que os lábios do caçador cobriram os seus num beijo, a princípio, acanhado, depois mais ousado na medida em que suas línguas se encontravam no vão de suas bocas.

Já não tinha mais como hesitar ou voltar atrás. Os dois se abraçaram, as mãos de Castiel se fecharam na camisa do loiro por cima de suas costas, buscando-o para mais perto possível, ao mesmo tempo em que Dean entrelaçava os braços na cintura do anjo e deslizava a mão devagar pelas suas costas e quadril, mas já não havia espaço algum entre eles. Mesmo assim o anjo desejava estar mais e mais perto, ansiando por mais daquele contato que fazia seu coração explodir no peito enquanto sua cabeça parecia flutuar fora do corpo, e o turbilhão de sensações e calor em sua virilha o incendiava. Estava embriagado ao aspirar de tão perto o cheiro do caçador. Arquejou levemente ao se encontrar repleto daquele cheiro. Queria continuar sentindo seus corpos encostados e pressionados com força, algo quase violento.

Dean não parava de beijar o anjo. Precisava daquilo e sua agonia o levava a beira do desespero. Sentir aquela boca que ele tanto desejou por anos, sem coragem de tomar uma iniciativa, o fazia quase perder o juízo. Girou seu corpo levando junto o de Castiel e o espremeu contra a porta do carro, roçando sua coxa entre as dele, pressionando contra ele sua ereção dolorosa dentro da calça, deixando sua língua explorar a boca, o queixo e o pescoço do anjo. Castiel também queria sentir o gosto da pele de Dean, então explorava, lambia e mordiscava sua boca, provava o gosto do suor do caçador, sugava delicadamente seu queixo, pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha, no mesmo instante sentia falta do gosto do beijo e os dois voltavam a colar suas bocas ávidas.

Estavam assim, colados, espremidos um contra o outro, roçando seus quadris e apreciando a rigidez um do outro, enquanto experimentavam o gosto de suas bocas pela primeira vez em anos de vontade, até que:

— Hum-hum! — Sam pigarreou, coçando a cabeça e desviando o olhar da direção dos dois, rumo a lugar nenhum. O mais novo dos Winchesters não estava menos constrangido que os dois ficaram ao se separarem naquele estado entorpecido em que se encontravam. O volume nas calças dos dois não passou despercebido, mesmo com ambos tentando disfarçar.

— Seu filho da mãe, Sam! Não tinha hora pior pra aparecer? — Dean rosnou e entrou no carro, baixando a cabeça no volante do impala tentando recuperar seu fôlego. Seu desejo ainda estava entrelaçado com o de Castiel e ele sentia o coração bombeando o sangue freneticamente dentro de suas veias. Ele queria mais, muito mais do que teve.

Sam queria se desculpar com seu irmão e com Castiel, que também parecia tão envergonhado que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. O anjo lançou para ele um olhar congelante, com toda certeza concordando com Dean e praguejando internamente por Sam ter interrompido aquele momento.

— Me desculpe, cara! — A voz meio rouca e trêmula por ter presenciado aquela cena acidentalmente, quando vinha para dizer aos dois que tinha conseguido tirar muita coisa do loiro de luzes com quem esteve bebendo, dava a pista do constrangimento de Sam por ter interrompido. — Eu juro que não vi vocês dois. Sabe como é... Vocês estavam tão grudados que de longe eu pensei tratar-se apenas de um de vocês.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, Sam. — Castiel, respirando pesado, girou o corpo e preparou-se para entrar no carro e tomar o seu lugar no banco de trás.

Sam o interrompeu, falando rapidamente:

— Pode ir na frente, Cas! — Ele sabia que Castiel gostava de se sentar na frente e não estava muito a fim de ficar perto do irmão no estado em que ele se encontrava.

Castiel já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta de trás do carro quando ouviu Sam se oferecer para trocarem de lugar. Parou, deu a volta no veículo, indo se sentar ao lado de Dean, trocando com o loiro um breve olhar ao se acomodar no banco e colocar o cinto de segurança. Já sentados lado a lado, Castiel olhou para o caçador ao volante, recebendo de volta um olhar apaixonado acompanhado de um sorriso repleto de carinho. O anjo sorriu de leve de volta, apertou os lábios, interrompeu o contato visual com Dean e passou a olhar para além do para-brisa do impala.

Dean não se acostumava com aquela mania de Castiel de parar de olhar para ele de repente no meio de algum momento, mas não reclamou. Virou-se para o irmão que ainda estava de pé lá fora:

— Como é? Vai passar a noite toda aí fora ou vai entrar no carro e nós vamos embora? — Falou secamente.

Já dentro do carro, Sam evitou o contato visual com os dois à frente. Que bela merda tinha feito interrompendo ambos. Como seria de agora em diante? Será que aquele foi só um momento ou eles levariam adiante o romance? Conseguiriam retomar aquilo do começo ou tudo acabaria ali? Logo agora que decidiram se acertar. Sam temia ter atrapalhado a coisa toda e só tinha vontade de enfiar a cara num buraco. Dean ligou o som do carro no volume mais alto possível e Sam não teve energia para pedir para que ele o abaixasse. Já tinha dado ao irmão sua dose diária de aborrecimentos e não queria mais provocar, então tratou de aguentar o barulho. Castiel recostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos, fazendo pensar que cochilava. Apesar de cada um deles parecer estar cada um em seu mundo particular, compartilhavam, naquele momento barulhento, a lembrança daquele amasso no estacionamento da Heaven.


	6. Adivinhe quem saiu do armário?

Sam havia acabado de preparar um belo sanduíche e se sentava a mesa para comer, quando Dean adentrou a cozinha. A cara de poucos amigos do Winchester mais velho ainda era evidente, mas ele parecia menos constrangido. Abriu a geladeira para pegar mais algumas cervejas, olhando de cima para Sam, que o ignorava, deixando que o irmão o procurasse para saber da investigação caso desejasse. A noite tinha sido bem agitada, com muitas emoções, mas o loiro parecia estar menos irritado.

Quando chegaram, cada um tentou tirar o foco da questão à sua maneira: Castiel chegara e fora direto tomar um banho e se deitar; Dean estivera tomando algumas cervejas na sala enquanto fingia estar assistindo alguma coisa no notebook, mas Sam notava que seu olhar estava perdido na tela, sem se importar com o que estava passando. Haviam chegado a pouco da Heaven e ainda estavam sob o impacto do que aconteceu no estacionamento, de modo que cada um buscava seu refúgio para escapar da constrangedora situação, evitando encarar um ao outro. Sam estava envergonhado por ter atrapalhado os dois, Dean e Cas, obviamente, pensando sobre o momento que tiveram e lamentando por terem sido interrompidos pelo mais novo.

— O que você descobriu de útil sobre o caso? — Perguntou o loiro, abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja e entregando ao irmão, pegando outra para si e se sentando de frente para ele do lado oposto da mesa.

— Tudo! — O mais novo apanhou a cerveja e tomou um gole, o que o ajudou a engolir a comida.

— O quê? E por que você não me falou nada?

— Você não me deixou muito confortável para falar, depois do que aconteceu entre você e o Cas.

— Sobre o Cas... Eu não quero falar disso agora, tá bom? Sobre os nossos monstros, vai falando aí, me conta o que você descobriu. — Dean voltou a se levantar e começou a mexer pela cozinha, limpando e arrumando a bagunça que Sam deixou ao fazer o sanduíche, evitando olhar para ele.

— Certo, Dean. Você é quem sabe o que é melhor pra você, cara. — Sam limpou a boca no guardanapo e recostou na cadeira, seguindo o irmão com os olhos.

— É melhor assim, entendeu?

— Entendi. Você não está com fome? Posso preparar um desses pra você. — Sam apontou para o sanduíche.

— Não, Sam! Eu quero saber o que você descobriu sobre os nossos monstros.

— Eu fiz algumas perguntas sobre as vítimas. Fingi estar interessado neles... tipo, interesse romântico, inventei que estava procurando por eles pra ficar, entende? E o loirinho não parecia conhecer nenhum deles. Até que mencionei a nossa última vítima. Então ele disse que não só o conhecia da boate, como sabia que ele tinha morrido.

— Interessante... E daí?

— Ele sabia da morte e estava com medo, porque o cara foi visto pela última vez antes de ser encontrado morto, junto com um tal de Barton na última sexta-feira. E esse Barton é um cara estranho, da pesada mesmo, segundo ele.

Dean se interessou muito mais pela conversa. Recostou-se na bancada e cruzou os braços, passando a olhar para o irmão, concentrado no que ele dizia, começando a ver a luz no fim do túnel:

— Tá. Um cara sai de uma boate com outro mal-encarado, depois é encontrado morto. O que prova que foi o cara mal-encarado quem fez o serviço? E qual a ligação das outras vítimas com o tal Barton? A atitude do seu namorado não tá fazendo muito sentido, Sam.

— Não sabemos sobre as outras vítimas, Dean. Mas o meu "namorado", que por sinal se chama Armand, me contou que um amigo dele teve um "momento" estranho com o Barton.

— Momento estranho é tipo sexo ruim?

— Não, Dean! Ele saiu com o Barton, foram procurar um lugar na fazenda para terem mais privacidade e, segundo o Armand, esse amigo dele estava muito chapado, mesmo assim conseguiu escapar de um ataque estranho. Armand me disse que o amigo foi mordido no pescoço com tanta violência que precisou levar uns pontos no local.

Dean ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça levemente:

— E esse Barton frequenta a boate? Seu namorado Armand conseguiria identificar esse cara pra nós?

Sam estirou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. Era impressionante como o irmão conseguia ser insuportável:

— Pelo jeito esse Barton frequenta a boate todas as sextas, junto com outros dois amigos. Mas, o que você vai amar saber é que nós conhecemos o Barton.

— Nós conhecemos?

— Exato! — Sam sorriu. — Quando o Armand me falou sobre o Barton, ele mencionou um anel e descreveu cada detalhe do cara. E então eu mostrei a cópia da foto para ele, e adivinha?

— Barton é o amigo desaparecido do morto!

— Bingo! E como hoje é madrugada de quinta, temos até a madrugada de sábado para pegar nossos monstros.

— Você disse que ele anda com outros dois caras. Devem ser os comparsas. Isso explica o sumiço do Barton. Ele foi atacado, virou lobisomem ou vampiro, ficou meio perdido, saiu da cidade, ficou esse tempo fora tentando se adaptar a nova vida, acabou não se dando bem lá fora e acabou voltando para o seu local de origem, onde estava mais familiarizado. Considerou a boate um bom lugar para caçar, mas precisou se livrar do antigo amigo, ou namorado, sei lá. — Dean montou o quebra-cabeça de supetão.

— Então é isso, Dean. Vamos voltar a Heaven amanhã e acabar com eles de uma vez. Já sabemos que não vamos conseguir entrar na boate com nossos facões e armas, então vamos fazer uma campana do lado de fora e esperar até que Barton e sua gangue apareçam.

— Muito boa, Sam!

— Dean, fico feliz em saber que você e o Cas se entenderam. Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas, cara, isso é uma grande bobeira. Eu sempre soube que vocês se gostavam.

Dean ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e deu de ombros, tentando não encorajar o irmão a continuar com a conversa, mas não obteve muito sucesso, pois Sam continuou:

— Se eu fosse você, já teria me entendido com ele há muito tempo. Eu não ia aguentar viver naquela tensão toda.

— É mesmo? E que tal se nós conversássemos sobre aquele seu... aquele seu  
>"cara" do passado? — Questionou o mais velho.<p>

— Não tem muito do que falar. Eu me sentia atraído por ele, mas ele não sentia a mesma coisa por mim. Mas eu tentei, sabia?

— Você chegou a se declarar pra ele?

— Eu tentei...

— Quem foi, Sam?

— Eu vou te contar, ok? Só que não vai ser hoje, irmão. Ainda não me sinto muito a vontade com isso, entende?

— Tudo bem — disse Dean. — Vou tomar um banho e dormir. Esta foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida, irmãozinho.

— Ah, eu imagino. Com certeza essa foi a sua noite, "Deano". — Sam deu uma piscadinha para o irmão antes que ele fosse para o banheiro. O mais novo completou, pouco depois, falando em tom mais baixo para si mesmo — finalmente você saiu do armário, irmão.

Após terminar a refeição, Sam pegou o celular, procurou o nome de Charlie na agenda e entrou no campo de mensagens, digitando em seguida: Ei Charlie, tenho uma boa fofoca pra te contar. Adivinhe quem saiu do armário?

Dean estava debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água fria molhar bem sua cabeça e cair pelo seu rosto, se espalhar pelo corpo e dar um refresco para sua excitação, que fazia seu pênis latejar de tão duro. Seus pensamentos voavam. Traziam de volta à memória cada segundo daquele momento que teve com Castiel no estacionamento da Heaven. Ele fazia questão de reviver cada gesto, cada palavra, os beijos, aquele abraço apertado, o cheiro do anjo, sua boca, sua deliciosa boca, sua pele quente e salgada. Pensou em Castiel roçando os quadris em seu corpo e ficando tão duro que parecia que seu pênis ia estourar o zíper das calças. Lembrou-se daquela vontade louca que sentiu de ir até o fim... Não fosse Sam ter chegado, ele ia acabar indo parar no banco de trás com o anjo e ia fazer tudo que sempre teve vontade. Já estava tão excitado que pulsava e só conseguia pensar em sacanagem; naquela boca grande do anjo, em como sentia uma vontade enorme de fodê-la. E todas as vezes sentia aquele frio na barriga e suspirava, esperando a vontade passar, mas ela só ficava mais forte seu membro ficava mais quente, duro e pesado.

Pensar nas coisas que tinha vontade de fazer com o anjo o deixava com culpa, foi assim durante anos. Essa vontade que era equilibrada pelo respeito. O anjo era sempre tão inocente. Ainda se lembrava dele se referindo a si mesmo como "anjo do Senhor". Com certeza isso havia influenciado e muito nas atitudes de Dean ao se manter afastado. Não que ele acreditasse em Deus, pelo menos não até ali. Tinha ficado pra sempre com aquela sensação que, o que tinha vontade de fazer com Castiel, era um maldito pecado. E diante de toda inocência do anjo, pensar aquelas coisas sobre ele o faziam se sentir como um maníaco sexual. Mas não estava mais se aguentando, nem pensar nisso estava diminuindo sua vontade. Já tinha dado o primeiro passo e não ia parar agora. Estava pouco se lixando para Deus e suas regras imbecis. Para ele Deus era um arrogante prepotente, ou mais um dos monstros idiotas que apareciam do nada para infernizá-lo. Se é que Deus ainda estava vivo por aí, porque depois de toda baderna que houve no céu, ou Deus estava morto ou estava inconsciente em algum leito de hospital. Talvez estivesse em algum retiro em outro planeta. O bom de pensar nessas coisas era que ele conseguia se controlar e não precisava se masturbar, mas daquela vez estava demais. Não conseguia esquecer, então deslizou a mão pelo corpo molhado, com a sensação deliciosa da água correndo entre suas pernas e tocu em seu pênis, que pulsava em busca de alívio.

— Ah, a fé e a religião, sempre botando freio na libido do homem... Mas quando se trata do Cas, acho que nada vai me acalmar! — Murmurou para si mesmo, mudando a temperatura da água para o morno. Encheu a palma da mão com sabonete líquido e passou pela barriga e virilha, por baixo dos testículos e finalmente deslizou a mão por toda extensão do pênis, subindo e descendo com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando a glande. Gemeu forte e recostou na parede do box, e de olhos fechados começou a reviver o momento do beijo, das carícias e da ereção do anjo de encontro a sua. Não precisou de muito estímulo. Pouco depois seu corpo estremecia em ondas conforme o esperma era cuspido com força na palma da sua mão e ele gemia forte, só imaginando estar fazendo aquilo na boca do anjo. Ficou alguns minutos saboreando o orgasmo até seu pênis amolecer de todo, então terminou o banho e foi se olhar no espelho. Estava se sentindo bem melhor, embora ainda estivesse com vontade de ter mais que aquela simples punheta. Sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho, deu uma piscadinha, vestiu seu roupão e deixou o banheiro, indo em direção ao corredor. Ao se deparar com a porta do quarto que tinha sido seu e agora era o quarto de Castiel, notou-a entreaberta. Olhou para dentro através da fresta para ver se o anjo ainda estava acordado, mas acabou se deparando com a imagem do anjo adormecido, nu embaixo do lençol. Foi o bastante para que ele ficasse duro novamente.


End file.
